Secret Lunch Break
by LauraR4real
Summary: A secret lunch date for Densi. My thoughts running wild on the image. Disclaimer: I do not own a thing from NCIS: Los Angeles. If I did, the show would be mostly Kensi(and Deeks)


"We really gotta go. Callen's probably waiting for us. I told him I was only going away for half an hour and you were just going to check the area." Kensi checked her watch, "and we've already been gone for 40 minutes."

"Oh come on, five more minutes won't kill you. We haven't even had dessert yet." Deeks pulled her arm as she tried to get up.

"Callen might kill us, though. Deeks, I really gotta go." She tried to pull free but he anticipated her move and tackled her.

She squirmed to get him off of her but he had a firm grip on her wrists. With him straddling her thighs and keeping her arms above her head, she couldn't move a bit.

He saw she stopped fighting against him and decided to push his luck by giving her a small peck on the lips. He hadn't pulled back for a small second before she kissed him back. It wasn't a very big and passionate kiss but he could feel the love flowing through it.

"As much as I love this, you should get off me."

"Hmm, so you like this, huh Princess."

"Get that smirk off your face and the rest of that body off of me."

"Fine," he said pouting as he stood up. She looked suspicious at him when he held out his hands. "Come on, I'm just being a gentleman here."

She smiled at the gesture and let him help her up. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"This." She gestured at the blanket on the ground with now only a box of strawberries left on it. "It's nice to get away for a bit."

He returned her smile and bended over to pick up the box and blanket.

"Let me help you fold that."

He gave her two of the corners and grabbed the others himself. "You know, we should do this more often."

"Maybe. But when we're not in the middle of nowhere anymore."

"Good point. And when we have a little more time so we can actually finish dessert."

"Hey, you're the one who started kissing me."

"Touché," he said as he put everything in the back of the car. Kensi was already on her bike with her backpack on, ready start the engine. "You want me to stay behind a bit?" Deeks asked as he stepped over to the bike.

"That'd probably be best. We don't want the guys interrogating us, do we."

"No we don't." He shuffled closer so he was standing only mere inches away.

"I gotta get going. See you in a bit."

He nodded and kissed her gently. "Be careful, will you."

"You know I am. Thanks again for lunch." She lifted her head and kissed him back. She wasn't as gentle as him but still the love radiated from it.

She couldn't believe they had finally taken this step in their partnership. Or should she say relationship now? The first time(technically it was the second time) had been out of the blue but the most wonderful moment in her life. After that, everything had just gotten even better. They hadn't told the rest of the team yet about the change but it was good to keep this a secret between them. It was only just the beginning of their thing and being together in a way like this was new and totally amazing for both of them. Especially because it was new, it was so exciting.

She shook her head mentally and turned the key. "Five minutes behind."

"Yes sir," he saluted her.

She chuckled and put her helmet on.

He watched her take off and made sure he waited long enough to make his way back to the base camp himself.

* * *

Despite the time between their leaves, Kensi and Deeks entered the tent at almost the same time.

"What took you so long, Kensi? You said you were going to take the bike for a spin for only half an hour. I had to keep Sam here from going out and looking for you. Same for you Deeks." Callen was first to react.

"I kinda got lost," Kensi tried.

"You? Lost? No way." Callen stopped her from interrupting. "Never mind, you're here now." He turned his head to look Deeks's way. "Find anything or anyone?"

"Nope, we're good." He had actually forgotten to finish his patrol. He had rushed off to the meeting point as soon as he had gotten out of sight.

"Great. Who's up for lunch?" Sam asked enthusiastically, clearly very hungry.

Kensi and Deeks shared a look and they both started lauging.

"I don't even wanna know," Callen sighed, throwing his hands up and he stepped around them to get the food.

* * *

**AN: This is something I came up with while staring at the photo you can see as icon for this story. I hope you liked it. Review?**

**Love**

**X L**


End file.
